After the Storm
by Slick the Dragon
Summary: Spyro and Cynder wake up after their final battle against Malefor. Now they finally have some time for themselves, right? Crappy summary. 2nd Story ever - need feedback!
1. The calm after the stom

_I know what I need to do. Just get out of here, Cynder._

_Spyro, no! You don't have to do anything. Let's just go._

_Where, Cynder? There'll be nothing left. The world's breaking apart. But I think I can stop it; I think I'm meant to._

_Then I'm with you … I love you._

Spyro woke with a start. The first thing he noticed was an abnormally strong headache. After the pain subsided, he began looking at his surroundings: he was lying in a field of high grass, no trees whatsoever; the only thing you could see was the silhouette of the dragon temple far away in the northeast. Next he noticed the black dragoness lying next to him, breathing softly.

A soft smile found its way on his face as he remembered what happened before everything became a blur.

'Cynder said that she loved me' he thought happily.

The purple dragon's mind was flooded with questions: How did they get there? What will happen now? What is_ he _supposed to do? And what will become of him and Cynder?

Sure she said that she loved him and he was attracted to her since the moment he rescued her about three years ago, but who is going to make the first step now?

He decided that it would be him; he still had to voice his feelings, so why shouldn't he be the one to make the important first step to start their relationship.

Suddenly she began to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"Spyro?" she asked softly "Did we make it?"

"Yes, Cyn, we made it. Malefor is not going to come back." He answered as he got up, slowly rising to his hind legs, spreading his wings.

"Cyn?" She asked with a small laugh "Since when do you call me pet names, oh great purple one" she mocked him.

"Well, since you confessed your undying love for me", he decided that two could play that game.

Cynder's face began to darken.

"You're mean", she shot back. She was really cute as he looked at her pouting face.

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two.

"So…." Spyro started not really sure how to begin, "you meant what you said back there?"

"Y-yes", the black dragoness could have hit herself, she was stuttering like some girly.

"Well… shit I don't have a clue how to say that, but I kind of ….. *mumbles*…."

"What was that? I didn't hear you" her heart was pounding in her chest. Was he going to accept her feelings or was he going to blow her off?

"I said I *mumbles*….." was it really this hard? He just had to say three damn words! Mentally kicking himself he took a deep breath and tried again.

"I… I … aw shit… I love you too, Cyn." A giant stone vanished from both of their hearts. Cynder shot up and pounded her purple friend? Mate? What exactly they now were to each other could be discussed later. They began to kiss clumsily, which ended in almost lapping at each other, due to their lack of experience in that field. After a couple of minutes they broke away from each other staring at each other's eyes, panting. Violet met green and for the first time they felt truly at peace.

"Wow", was all our purple hero could say at the moment.

"Well, does this make us mates?" Cynder asked unsure how to proceed. Neither she nor Spyro learned something about the social lives of dragons. All they were taught was how to fight.

"I don't know, Cyn." He slowly answered. "But there is one thing I know: my instincts tell me that this is right so I would like you to be my mate, if you're okay with this."

"Well I guess that we are mates then." She said, looking shyly looking at her mate, who was still lying below her. "Should we go back to the temple? I mean the others are probably worrying about us."

"Yeah, you're right. Sparx is going to be pissed when he finds out that we're together", he chuckled "But they can wait some more", and with that he rolled over taking Cynder below him and started making out with her again, but this time he took the dominance.

**At the same time at the dragon temple:**

"I swear, if that evil witch doesn't bring my bro back in one piece, because he had to save her ass, I'm going to rip her apart", Sparx was yelling for 2 hours straight now. The dragon elders decided to leave him so that he can cool off a bit, but they were also worrying about the two young dragons: it had been two days now since Malefor was defeated and the world was repaired by the purples powers, but there was still no sign of the two.

"Well, you can calm down now, young dragonfly. They will come here before you know it and I'm sure that the purple one is ok", Terrador said calmly. He took the role of the guardians' leader after they couldn't find Ignitus anywhere, which meant that he was probably dead. Losing his best friend took its toll on the green dragon. But he would find young Spyro and his friend und bring them back. He just had to find his best friends son so that his own soul could find peace.

But unfortunately he and the other guardians had to stay at the temple in case that some of the dragons returned who went into hiding when Malefor's forces attacked the temple, since this was the first place they would go, looking for the leaders of their kin hoping they survived the dark master's reign of terror. And this was eating on the guardian of earth's insides.

Volteer, who was unusually silent spoke up "Terrador, my friend you really shouldn't worry about the two young ones. They-"

"Not now, Volteer. I don't want to hear your rambling. I want to be able to look into Ignitus' eyes when I go to the other side"

"But Terra-"

"He said that you should shut your damn trap!" Cyril hissed.

"Bu-"

"Shut up!" the master of ice shouted.

"BUT THEY'RE COMING HERE LOOK OUTSIDE DUMBASS! THAT'S ALL I WANTED TO SAY!" the now agitated electric guardian hollered back.

"Why didn't you say that form the beginning?" Terrador asked, slightly fuming.

"You know that I like to express myself with more than just simple words, my talking is art! But you two will never understand something that beautiful und artistic", the yellow dragon replied.

"You're just stupid that's all you-"

"I hope you're not mad that we interrupt you, Cyril, but I just want to say that Cynder and me are back" And there our hero was, standing close to his black scaled mate, greeting the 3 guardians and his "brother".

"Spyro, you did it! You saved our realm. You know Ignitus would've been proud of you!" Terrador exclaimed as he slowly walked over to the purple chosen.

"Thanks, Terrador. But I wouldn't have made it if Cynder would not have been there."

"C'mon, bro! You give that witch too much credit-"

"Sparx please shut it. You know that she never was really evil. It was all Malefor's fault. And most importantly: leave my mate alone, ok?" Spyro shot back. While his brother was ranting he had put his wing around Cynder in a protective way.

The dragonfly's jaw fell down like it was made of lead.

"Y-y-you a-an-and h-her?!" was all that he managed to get out.

"Well, congratulation's young dragon. You've chosen a strong mate", Terrador congratulated, the other guardians following suit.

"So what do we do now that the evil is defeated for now?" the black dragoness asked.

"We're going to find other dragons that survived these dark times. And there your new mission begins: I, Cyril and Volteer have to stay at the temple, to welcome any of our kind who return here, so you have to look for other's who can't find the way because they were still eggs like you at the time of the raid and others who don't know that we survived."

"We will never have a moment for ourselves here, hm? Ok Cyn and I will go tomorrow in the morning; we want a little bit of rest. Could you please tell Sparx that he can tag along, when he snaps out of his paralysis?" and with that the two lovebirds made their way to one of the rooms further down in the temple.

**I hope you liked it. This is my second attempt at a story, so I would like some feedback: Should I stop? Or is there a chance that I will become a decent writer?**


	2. Finding others

Cynder woke up feeling better than she could ever remember. Spyro, _her_ Spyro, lay next to her one of his wings wrapped around her body. She smiled contently staring at her purple mate. Then her smile turned into a frown as she remembered that they had to go away again, wanting to have some more quality time with her man.

Well, that would have to wait for now.

"Morning, beautiful", she was taken back from her thoughts as she found Spyro looking at her with a soft expression.

"Slept well, lover boy?" she purred seductively.

"With you besides me? Of course!" Cynder blushed at that answer.

"I would love to listen to you two babbling garbage a bit longer, but we have to get going, bro." Sparx interrupted, arms crossed over his chest.

"Gee, Sparx. You act like I'm taking Spyro away from you. You know that I really love your brother right? You have to share him, so get a grip", she huffed snuggling closer to her mate.

"Sparx, give us 10 minutes. We'll meet you in the great hall." Spyro told his brother as he slowly got up.

**In the great hall:**

"Goodbye, young dragons. I hope that you will find some of our kind and bring them back here. We hope that we can go back to Warfang, if the moles agree to help us rebuilding the city." Terrador said, his voice bearing a warm, caring tone.

"Thanks, we'll be back as soon as we can", with that the two dragons and the dragonfly rose in the sky beginning their journey, to find other dragons.

"I wish you all the luck you can get, young Spyro", Terrador whispered. He hoped that the purple dragon remembered their talk last night.

Flashback:

"_What did you want to talk about, Terrador?" Spyro asked the older dragon._

"_I wanted to warn you: even though you defeated Malefor, there are still Apes running aroundand without any leaders they attack anything they see. Be careful."_

"_Ok, if that's all I-"_

"_There is one more thing. I also came to tell you something that you should have learned long ago. Now that you have a mate it's even more important. You are in a stage of your growth where you're close to become an adult. This means that you and others of your age are trying to find a mate as soon as possible. So when you encounter others of your generation they might attempt to win either you or Cynder as their mate. You have to be careful, you haven't bonded yet with your mate so if you don't the other males that Cynder's taken they'll try to take her", Terrador explained to the younger._

"_Terrador, what do you mean with 'bond'?" The purple dragon was confused._

'_Shit! Don't tell me I have to give him the talk. Wait 'till I get my claws on you Ignitus, you could've at least given your son the damn talk!' The guardian of earth was fuming and blushing at the same time. 'Ah, I guess it could be worse….'_

"_You see young one, when two dragons decide to be mates…-"_

Flashback end

**Somewhere in the dragon realms:**

Cynder and Spyro were flying side by side near over the plains. Sparx was taking a nap on his brother's head. Every now and then Cynder stole a few sideways glances at her mate, who was acting wired since his talk with the earth guardian. Every time the purple dragon looked at her he started blushing for some reason.

"What's wrong with you, Spyro?" she sounded concerned.

"N-nothing, I just … have a lot on my mind, nothing to worry about", was the reply.

"Ah…mh…ok…" Cynder did clearly not believe him, but she decided to let it go and changed the subject, "So do you have any idea where we could find other dragons?"

"I have no idea", Spyro replied. Both dragons continued their journey in silence.

**3 weeks later:**

Our heroes still didn't find anyone, but they had the time of their lives on their way. Despite Sparx, who left the group a week ago to go back to the swamp, grumpy attitude the two were enjoying their surroundings. Everything looked so much better since the world was healed: They were visiting grassy fields, sandy deserts, beautiful lakes and even Fjords. Currently they flew through a mountain range between the snow covered peaks, looking for signs of other dragons.

Suddenly a blur shot past them, stopping right before them.

They _finally _found another dragon!

It was a male. He was about their age. His scales were a pale brown. His body was of a stronger built, like Spyro. He had two long curved horns at the sides of his head. The horns and his claws looked like they were made of metal. Dark brown frills were running along his spine and at the end of his tail was a moon shaped, bladelike horn. The dragon eyed them with suspicion.

"The terror of the skies and a purple dragon, who are you? Malefor's reincarnation? His offspring?" the strange dragon sneered "I don't care, I won't let you through to the others, not until I can move one muscle. Remember my name, because it's the last thing you will hear – I am Aero the son of the storms!"

"Stop! We don't want any trouble. The guardians of earth, ice and electricity sent us out to find survivors. We were the ones that defeated Malefor. We don't want to fight", Spyro calmly said, hoping to get the situation under control.

"Why should I believe you?" Aero asked.

"If I really had anything to do with Malefor, wouldn't I have killed you on the spot? The same goes for her being the enemy", the purple dragon replied.

"I guess you're right with that. You have to excuse me; I'm very protective of the others", Aero now was laughing lightly "I'll bring you to the others so the chief can decide what to do."

During their flight the three dragons got to know each other better "So, what kind of dragon are you? I've never seen a brown dragon before", Spyro's curiosity got the better of him.

"I'm a wind element dragon. Well, I guess you never heard of my kind since the guardian of wind was killed during the raid. What elements do you two have?"

"Well, I can control fire, ice, electricity and earth, but probably wind as well. The guardians told me that the purples could control every element. And Cynder, she controls shadow, fear, poison due to her being corrupted by Malefor and wind, so you two are of the same kind, I guess."

"Ah, we're here", the two mates followed the brown dragon in a big cave. The landed in front of a fire surrounded by other dragons their age and an old red dragon. The old dragon slowly went their direction with a warm smile.

"Aero, who are our guests?" the old dragon's voice was kind.

"They're Spyro and Cynder. They are here on the behalf of the guardians and they're the two who took Malefor down"

"Ah, I see. So how is Ignitus?"

"He's dead. He protected us so that we could get through to the dark master", Spyro's voice was heavy with sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry, young one."

"It's ok. Terrador sent us here to bring you back to the temple. We want to rebuilt Warfang", Spyro said.

"Ah! Of course! Of course! But, you two must be exhausted from your long journey. Follow me I will introduce you to the other young dragons and then, you can rest before we go in the morning. I'm Vulkar, by the way" and so our heroes and their new friend followed the old dragon to the others.

**So that's chapter two. I'm really happy about the reviews. Thanks to: Scarlet Embers and CyndersFlame. I don't know how fast I can get the next chapter finished, since school is about to start for me in about 8 hours back here in Germany. I hope you're okay with my color choice for the wind dragons; I had to improvise since green was already taken.**

**~ Slick the Dragon**


End file.
